


Serpents in the Dreamer

by Beb



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Prostitution, Protective Thor (Marvel), Serial Killers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beb/pseuds/Beb
Summary: After the revolution on Sakaar and Thor left Loki there, he accidentally reunited with his brother in the most shocking circumstance.Loki laughed, there was anything but humour in his voice. "I pleasured any horny old man who wanted an easy fuck. I got on my knees just for another cent to keep me from starving. I did anything and everything just to survive. There's no pride, no dignity. Tell me, Thunderer, can you still call such a low life whore your brother?"
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Serpents in the Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the first season of The Alienist, one of my favourite shows.

After the everlasting nights of being apart from each other, after Thor left his brother writhing on the floor on their way out of Sakaar, Loki never made it out. In order to stop Hela, Thor had to cause Ragnarok, burn Asgard down and so the Goddess of Death burnt with her. Ever since, he often found himself looking into the shadow, into nothingness of the space surrounding the Statesman, unconsciously waiting for his brother to come back, yet Loki never showed up.

Out here in the outer space, Thor lost track of time. Though he knew it's been so long, so long since he'd last seen the God of Mischief. Was it weeks? Months? He wouldn't know. All he knew was guilt gnawing at him; _shouldn't have left him there, _hissed a venomous voice in his head that sounded like his mother. He thought Loki would get himself out of the situation because Loki always did. That was the mistake; Thor thought and his thought was wrong. More than once he almost - just almost - turned the ship around and returned to Sakaar just to see if Loki was held hostage there (or worse)__

__There's nothing left, _he was told by the informant, there was nothing left on Sakaar. Nothing but dirt and ruin. After the revolution the planet was utterly wrecked. Should Loki were to still be alive - wherever he was now - he wouldn't be on Sakaar.__ _

____If Loki was still alive. Thor sighed. The unknown, the possibility of his brother being dead for good made his stomach churn it twisted his insides in an oddly ache he couldn't quite describe._ _ _ _

_____If only you haven't left me there all defenceless. _This time the voices sounded like Loki. As always Thor pretended he wasn't hurt, wasn't on the verge of losing his sanity by the unknown of whether or not Loki, the only family he had left, was still breathing. Maybe Loki was dead, killed on Sakaar long ago during the revolution, killed because Thor turned his back on him, and Thor was completely alone in this fucked up world until the Norns would grant him access to Valhalla where he would rejoin his mother, father, and brother.__ _ _ _ _

______"Your Majesty,"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor turned to look, it was Valkyrie. He kept silence, encouraging her to go on (he really ought to get used to the title; he was Asgard's king now, responsible for the lives of Ragnarok survivors stuffed together on this obviously overcrowded ship)_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We've got a situation," she said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What kind of situation?" Thor looked neither surprised nor worried. Just exhausted. Compared to Odin, who ruled the Nine Realms for millennia, Thor - who ruled only the lost souls on Statesman for less than a year, aged too quickly; the bags under his remaining eye proved him older than he really was. Sometimes he didn't believe he was ready for this (and he was so ready during his first coronation years ago - in which felt like it'd been forever - when Asgard still stood tall in her glory and everything was so easy) and wished he could escape all these expectations from his people, and just be Thor; a man whom wanted to get his brother back and to live a simple life. He was aware his childish dreams were impossible, and not worthy to dwell on for there was no time to waste._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The cooling system's broken which caused the engine to overheat. If we don't do something about it, the ship could catch fire within a few days." Said Valkyrie._ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor didn't say a word. He looked kind of in deep thoughts, then he sighed and grounded the heel of his hand into his eye. "How far away is the nearest station?" He asked eventually._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Twenty-six jump points away," Valkyrie informed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good," Thor said with a slight nod. "We could make it there within 24 hours and make the repairs at the port. You said we had a few days, so we'll be fine."_ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _

______The second they landed, they learned it was quite a station here, could be counted as a small planet, really. The place had everything; bars, night clubs, brothels, a few rundown motels and... that was it. Thor took back whatever mental compliment he had given at the first glance, once he realized belatedly how similar this shit hole was to Sakaar. He had the sudden urge to leave, he knew he unfortunately could not, at least until they had the ship fixed, for they couldn't afford the risk of Statesman not making it to the next station and exploding in the space._ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _

______Turned out it would take a day to fix what was broken. Thor didn't wish to stay here for longer than an hour, but he didn't have a choice. He also didn't have a choice when Valkyrie dragged him to a brothel to _'loosen up' _as she put it.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't want -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just a few drinks," she cut him off for the seventh time. "You've been so stressed these whole time you could've killed someone with these... vibes you were radiating, your Majesty."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A little gambling, sex, some fun will make you more of a person. Hopefully."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thor wanted to argue; he wasn't in the mood for any of these, but he knew it was no use. For the time being they were stuck here anyway, so he thought he could use only a drink or two, say no if he were to be approached by some prostitutes, and collect Valkyrie back to the motel should she were to get too high. What could possibly go wrong?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A great number of things, in fact, went wrong from there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loki ordered another strong drink unenthusiastically. His plan wasn't to get too intoxicated - he knew it was a bad idea to lose his ability to think straight, to at least defend himself in case something turned south. Though tonight, apparently, was one of those quiet and dull nights. On these nights Loki earned no credit to buy himself proper food to maintain the nutrition, and he needed money to pay for his rent: sleeping on the street in this god forsaken place would mean suicide, and he knew it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His job - the thing he was doing for a living - wasn't something he was proud of, but after the first month, when there was no pride or dignity left to lose, Loki found it tolerable. At least it meant he made money, not that much money, barely enough that sometimes he went three days in a row without eating, but it was the only choice. It was either this or starve to death (or worse)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________More than one occasions, when his mind wasn't busy enough, his thought unconsciously traveled to Thor; how was Thor doing, was Thor okay because the last Loki knew his brother was going to a war against Hela. _What if Thor is dead? _It stopped at this part. Loki stopped thinking altogether. He shouldn't care, he told himself; Thor left him there and Thor never looked back, and if Loki wanted to survive this cruel world, he'd better think only about surviving. There was no rooms for longing for a brother he once had.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki looked at the time; it appeared he'd been sitting here, hoping for a client, for three hours now. He sighed and decided he'd wait for maybe half an hour, and if there was still no luck, he'd head home - if he could call it a home for it was more of a small room with only one tiny bed and claustrophobia vibes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________(He had thought about changing his usual working spot; out there on the street, those hookers made way more credit in a night than Loki made in one week, but he knew the risk; not only every spot was already taken and he didn't want any beef, there was also... danger lurking in the corners. Some of those who took the chance ended up either missing or having their body found days later, and it was a risk Loki decided wasn't worth it. Approaching a client himself could also end in two ways; either he made money or he got beaten up to the pulp - Loki learned that when he witnessed such scene and, even if he wanted to help the poor boy, he knew there was nothing he could do unless he wished to end up bleeding out on the floor, for his powers, his magic, were long ripped away from him, and he tried not to think about it much. Not to think about his old life at all)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki waited in the house (the brothel) for another twenty minutes, just as he was about to give up for the night, a man took a seat next to him and flashed him a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At first Thor did not believe, did not understand, what he was seeing. His brother. Loki was here and Loki was with someone Thor did not know. But Thor could tell he hated the stranger even just by watching, observing from afar. Loki was smiling, still Thor knew his brother enough to know that behind his smile was anything but happiness. Why was Loki here in a place like this, what was Loki doing with that prick?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thor waited, despite how every part of him wanted to go and yank them apart, he waited, at the far table, for Loki to either claw the man's eyes out or turn him into a frog. Loki did no such thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thor decided he had seen enough (more than enough) when the man transferred money, Thor could only assume to Loki, then he grabbed Loki's wrist and started guiding him towards the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They never made it to the exit. How could they when Thor was standing there blocking the way out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The first second their gaze met, it looked as if Loki thought what he saw - his own brother - was another hallucination his brain made up from so much alcohol in his blood. However, once he realized it was real - Thor was real - Thor feared the shock, so visible in Loki's eyes, would render Loki to a cardiac arrest, judged by the look on his face; the way his skin had gone pale as though he had bled out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki didn't expect to see Thor here, and Thor didn't expect to see Loki here working at a brothel as a whore. Loki, whom Thor thought was once so full of pride. Loki, whom Thor thought once had a silver tongue suddenly seemed speechless. Shocked and speechless. And Thor's blood was boiling with rage by the obvious truth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hand off him," he said hoarsely to the man who looked beyond confused. The man hold still around Loki's wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dude, what the hell?!" He protested, "Wait for your turn or go find another one. This one's mine. I fucking paid for it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That was definitely the wrong things to say, and Thor wasn't going to have any of it. In the blink of an eye the supposed-to-be-Loki's-client was on the floor with what looked like a broken nose. He spat out blood and, for a moment, looked like he was going to fight back. Though decided against it when he saw the murderous look on Thor's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After some cursed words and he, knowing he was lost, stumbled away. Loki was still stunned by what just happened and how fast it all was. How instant everything took place, before he knew it he was standing right in front of Thor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thor didn't give Loki a chance to speak when he immediately grabbed his brother's wrist, the same wrist held by that man seconds earlier, and started dragging him away (and no matter how hard Loki tried to wiggle away, to break free of Thor's dreadful grip he wasn't going away, Thor made sure of that)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Thunder God only let go when they were in some quiet corner where they couldn't be seen (not that anyone really gave a fuck about what was going on with anybody else)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're alive," was all Thor could manage to say. He had maybe a million things or more in his head he wanted to speak, the words just didn't come out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So are you... brother." Loki looked tensed. Thor couldn't tell if it was only in his imagination, but he was quite positive Loki was shaking and trying to control himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then there was this silence. This unbearable silence between the Odinsons, and even if the place was noisy, for the two lost gods, all they heard was the loudest silence it could, and it would, drive them toward insanity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Say something." Finally Thor spoke frustratedly. His face still red from the overwhelming emotions (included pure anger) still hadn't worn off his system._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What do you want me to say?" Loki crossed his arms, it looked more like he was hugging himself, trying to make himself appear as small as possible, and Thor doubted Loki was aware he was doing it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Say that I got it wrong. Tell me it wasn't what it looked like." Thor hissed, disgust in his voice it made Loki want to curl up in a ball and just hide from the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki looked away and shook his head, eyes getting red which wasn't the result from whatever substance he consumed. "Yeah, I missed you, too. Good talk." He tried to walk away, but was stopped by Thor's hold finding his wrist again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thor pulled him back, harsher than the last time. It wasn't intentional, for Thor had little to no self-control when he was in rage, but Loki was sure this would leave a bruise (at least he should be thankful Thor didn't break a bone)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Let go of me!" Loki snarled, trying with no success to free himself (Loki knew it was no use; he only struggled to let Thor know he wasn't going to accept this kind of treatment)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What is wrong with you?" Thor raised his voice, his grip around Loki's smaller wrist only tightened. "What happened to you?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" _You _happened to me!" Loki shouted on the spur of the moment. The moment the words escaped his throat he regretted it and wished he could take it back.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thor seemed lost, taken aback. His grip loosened enough for Loki to yank his limb free._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What are you talking about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You left, Thor." Loki's voice cracked, "You left me there and you never looked back. I was defenseless and I wanted to call your name, to beg you to come back, but I couldn't even speak. And you - you didn't even look back." Even if there was no tear Thor could see it clearly; the pain in his brother's bloodshot eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And that... Thor felt his face burnt - like he got slapped. If what Loki said wasn't what Thor feared the most, what he blamed himself so often and what haunted his nightmares every time he closed his eyes. He left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Loki, I..." Thor felt sick. Though he knew he needed to ask. "The Grandmaster. Whe -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"He's not here, brother. If that's what you're worried about." Loki chuckled wryly, sarcastically. "He left me after he got bored. Just like everyone else did."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thor closed his eyes. Even though he didn't really understand every little detail, only the whole picture that he wished he did not understand, he liked what he heard less and less. The Grandmaster left Loki, from what Loki said, which meant that lunatic was, at one point, with his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What did he do to you?" Thor asked after a moment. It was the question he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear the answer (and the deepest, childish part of him wished Loki would lie and say nothing happened)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Loki gave Thor a crooked smile. "You really want to know, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thor swallowed down his fear, and said, "Tell me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"As you wish. After you left, he found me and he wasn't very happy with the stunt I pulled. I thought he was going to kill me. I know he wanted to, but he saw some potential use in me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thor gulped. Some part of him wanted to tell Loki to stop. Stop talking. Another part wanted to snatch Loki, to hold him and never let go so no more harm shall come his way. Instead Thor forced himself to listen. His hands reflectively clenched in tight fists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Look at me, Thor. Turned out your little brother made quite a good prize on the right kind of market. The Grandmaster wasn't wrong about that. But you know how he is; he grows bored of things easily. After taking away my magic and after I earned him enough funds he let me go. Just like that. He could've killed me, put me out of my misery, but he thought it'd be more amusing for him to know my life's a living hell. So he abandoned me. I was a stray and I was struggling. I am struggling, but somehow I managed to end up here. And I realized, with me not having anywhere else to go, anyone to turn to, any magic to even defend myself, being a whore is the only way I can make a living. At least I have the Grandmaster to thank to for teaching me how it works. Oh, and you for leaving me in the first place."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thor gulped. Now he felt numb. Like the slap from an invisible hand earlier had taken its effect. The numbness slowly crept up from his cheeks to his entire face, and eventually his whole body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Loki, I..." whatever words he wanted to say, thought he should be saying, died on his tongue. He wanted to howl, to scream, to kill something, to pull Loki close to his chest and whisper words of comfort in his ear. Instead Thot was still and dumbfounded. It was Loki's voice that brought him back to reality, "if you don't mind, I'd have to excuse myself. You just chased away my client and I'd very much appreciate it if you wouldn't do that again. Whatever you're here for, I hope it goes well for you since I assume you can't wait to get out of this pit of Hel. So long, brother."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No, Loki wait!" Again, without thinking, Thor's arm reached out. His grasp, for the third time, found Loki's wrist. Their gaze locked and Loki saw hundreds of emotions dancing behind his brother's reminding eye (what happened to the other one, Loki couldn't help but be curious, still he opted not to ask)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Come home," Thor pleaded, voice shook and eye turned red. Then it was like he reminded himself of something painful; Thor's face closed off, and it didn't go unnoticed by Loki. "Just... come with me," Thor corrected himself. "Please!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Thor," if Loki didn't feel shockingly uneasy before, he was now. "What happened to your eye?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thor being the first to avert his eye only confirmed Loki's suspicion. He pressed on the matter, "What happened to Asgard?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's gone!" Thor cut him off, anger immediately rose as he spoke it made Loki flinch. "It's gone, alright?! Asgard's gone. Hela took my eye, killed our people, my people. I released Surtur. I caused Ragnarok. I had no other choice, Loki. Things might've ended differently, if you were there to help!" It slipped before Thor could stop himself. He shut his mouth the second he realized what he was saying, though there was no turning back. Both of them were caught off guard, and both of them were in rage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You left me," Loki snarled, poison and disgust and something else in his voice as he yanked himself free from Thor's grip. "You don't get to say I wasn't there to help. You left me!" Suddenly he shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You tried to betray me!" Thor shouted back, voice overpowered Loki that the Trickster now looked surprisingly small. Loki blinked while Thor panted. Oh how Thor wanted to scream all the wrongs Loki had done to him, however the anger left his heart as soon as Loki lost the battle and Thor saw a drop of tear rolling down his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So... are you satisfied now?" Loki nodded, though it was more of him bobbling his head slowly. His smile cold and ghostlike._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What are you talking about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I did try to betray you. I betrayed you again and again. This is exactly what a traitor deserves. Look at me, dearest brother, you got me at the lowest point of my life. I'm a filth. A whore. Laugh at me all you want."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Loki -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I can assure you I'm done causing mischief. You don't have to worry, I cannot stab you in the back or pull any trick on you anymore. I'm nothing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That is not true,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What is a God without His power? I can't even lit a candle," Loki laughed, there was anything but humor in his voice. "I pleasured any horny old man who wanted an easy fuck. I got on my knees just for another cent to keep me from starving. I did anything and everything just to survive. There's no pride. No dignity. Tell me, Thunderer, can you still call such a low life whore your brother?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thor swallowed. Hard. He wasn't used to this side of Loki, had never seen this side of him; the side that deliberately torn himself down when the Loki Thor knew was so majestic and graceful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Loki took the silence, the moment Thor was lost, as an opportunity to walk away. This time Thor didn't stop him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Loki called the night off. He couldn't be here working, knowing Thor was here, watching. He headed back to his whereabouts, locked the door once he got there (even though the lock was so poorly it wouldn't be able to hold back something bigger than a lapdog) then he sank to the floor with his face in the palms of his hands, banging the back of his head against the wall. He didn't cry anymore. He wasn't sad. He was frustrated, the feeling of knowing everything was getting beyond his control. He was fine, Loki kept telling himself, he was fine before Thor showed up. Thor had to show up and ruin everything, and now he would have to run. Somewhere far away where Thor would never find him. But the truth was he had nowhere to go. He was clueless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was no part of Loki that didn't want to crawl back to his brother's feet, to beg for forgiveness, for Thor to take him back and get him out of this deepest hell. Loki never wanted to do this; selling his body to anyone who decided they wanted someone to fuck for a night. He was used, dirty and disgusting and he knew he had no rights to face Thor, didn't deserve to look at Thor. And that's why he wasn't going back to Thor. Thor was better off without him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Soon Thor would leave. All Loki had to do was wait until Thor left, and Thor would never come back. And Loki would stay, for Loki had no other place where he belonged. He would stay here till he rotted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We're leaving," Thor said, pulling Valkyrie by her arm and started dragging her away from a lovely woman she was talking to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What? What is wrong with you?" She protested, not too much, but she didn't really appreciate being interrupted when she had finally found a decent company. She was going to protest more, but stopped as soon as she saw the look on Thor's face. Something was wrong, that was the only thing she could tell. What was wrong, she had no idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'll call you," Val shouted to the woman who waved at her before draining the rest of the drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Okay, what is going on?" She asked after Thor let her go, now they were outside and she just realized how fresh air felt after spending a great amount of time inside where the air smelled of drug, alcohol and sex._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I saw Loki," Thor said, voice low. He wouldn't look her in the eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Loki's here. I - I saw him, he was. He was with that pig he - he. Fuck I should've - should've-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Okay, okay, calm down. Take a deep breath,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thor did as he was told, thankfully. He ran a hand past his face with a heavy sigh. In the meantime Valkyrie tried to process what Thor said; Loki was here, but he wasn't currently with Thor, and by the look on Thor's face, she figured it wasn't pretty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So I ran into Loki," now Thor was laughing, hysterically, it concerned Val if he was going to choke. "Guess what, Loki works here,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Work?" Valkyrie raised her eyebrows. It didn't register at first, but then it did, "Ohhhh,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, oh."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She gulped. Valkyrie rarely ever caught herself in an awkward situation, because she rarely gave a shit, but now the awkwardness replaced the nice fresh air and it was beginning to drown her alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So what ...really... happened? Did you confront him?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I did, and it didn't end well. I was in rage and I said something I shouldn't. We were kind of in a fight. And now I think he doesn't want to see me again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"He's your brother. So what if he's a pain in the ass? He's still your brother. That kind of bond doesn't break just because you two fought or because he's a whore," she stopped when Thor shot her that gaze. Then, "what are you going to do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm heading back to the motel and sleep it off."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's not what I'm asking."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I know," Thor sighed again, and after a couple breaths he looked her in the eye, "We're going to have to stay here for longer than we first planned on. I'm not leaving without Loki."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thor didn't see Loki for the next three days. The ship was once again fully function, though Thor stayed. He made a promise with himself he would stay until he found Loki, for Loki could only avoid him for so long, and once he got Loki he'd have Loki go with him. That was the plan. And be damn if his people were complaining about the prolonged stay in this fucked up place. Thor wouldn't make the same mistake and turn his back on his brother again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was in the morning of the fourth day when Thor was woken up by the banging on his door. He groaned, rubbed the sleep out of his eye before answering. It was Valkyrie. She looked tensed, and Thor felt uneasy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Come with me." She said with no further explanation. Before Thor could ask, she already walked away, the King of Asgard took the hint and followed her lead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They walked for a little while. During the whole journey Thor asked her questions, though her lips remained shut and her face stayed stoic. The longer they walked and the more she ignored him, the more Thor felt anxiety rolling somewhere deep in Thor's stomach it made him feel sick. _Just tell me what it is! _Thor wanted to roar. It was getting harder to try to stay clam.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They made it to the small, wooden bridge (Thor didn't even notice there was a bridge here) What caught his attention and what made his heart drop was the crowd gathering around a body; a body whose face was unclear from where Thor stood. But it was a severed body of a male._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was until now that Valkyrie opened her mouth. Though Thor didn't wait for what she had to say. He rushed forward, pushed the bystanders out of the way and was in the inner circle in a heartbeat, hovering tall over the corpse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It could be Loki. Except it wasn't. And Thor had never felt such strong wave of relief washing over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Part of him, however, felt guilty for feeling relieved looking at the poor boy - whoever he was. Whoever he was, Thor was positive he did not deserve to have both his eyes gauged out, body cut to pieces - it was as if an animal had torn him apart, but Thor grew acquainted with blood and gore enough to tell that this was a work done by a man; a cold-blooded killer. Looking at the mutilated boy Loki's age, his throat had been cut to the bone, legs twisted in an extremely unnatural angle that his bones exposed, chest and abdomen ripped open for his innards to be on display for anybody to see. The sight was tragic. The smell was even worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Why would you show me that?" Thor asked Valkyrie after they left the scene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"He was a boy-whore," she said, "That poor boy on the bridge."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Thor furrowed his brows. He did not know exactly where she was getting at, but he had at least a slight idea, and it wasn't pleasant. "Just say what you want to say," he urged after she apparently paused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I talked to locals,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"And?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Valkyrie sighed and looked the other way, and Thor was growing impatient. "They told me there's a ... monster walking among the people here. An individual with a very disturbed mind, they said. A serial killer. That boy-whore on the bridge this morning wasn't the first victim,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"He - assume it's a he - targets male prostitutes, Thor. It's been going on for months and no one ever catches the guy. People are afraid to go out at nights. It's even more dangerous for hookers because all his victims are, well... boy-whores. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Thor understood. He understood it too clearly. His face had gone pale as he mouthed his brother's name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Thor wouldn't know for sure when the next kill would take place, but he could study and make assumption. _For a serial killer, murder was like a meal; you eat and you go for a while until you're hungry again, and once the hunger returns, you begin searching for a new prey, and the circle continues repeating itself. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Thor predicted he had maybe a week before the culprit would strike again. His plan was to find his brother as soon as possible, get to Loki before the monster did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Easier said than done. Loki was actually very good at not being seen, if he wished to remain unseen. Thor should have known that by now. He was frustrated with himself for letting Loki slip away that night, for walking away when they were on Sakaar because part of Thor still blamed himself; none of this would've happened, if Thor had taken Loki with him that day. And he was frustrated with Loki, too, for the fact Loki had to be so difficult. Always so difficult. Thor felt like he was running out of time and he was this close to losing it for good when, sitting alone at a bar with a bottle of beer to keep him company, he caught a glimpse of raven hair by the corner of his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Thor whipped his head to the direction. Loki was sitting there with a man who looked twice his age, unaware of Thor's eye watching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That would cover the proximate duration of one hour in an alley. If you want a whole night at your place..." Loki's voice died down and his face turned pale when he saw Thor stomping towards with a look that could kill. By the time the old creeps noticed something was wrong and followed Loki's gaze, Thor was already hovering tall over their table, shadow landed on the two of them. (And Loki looked just like a deer caught in headlights)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Get out of my sight or I'll make you." Thor growled at the old man, and the pig didn't even argue or glance at Loki as he hurried away like some fiends running from the touch of Jesus Christ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I thought I told you not to chase away my client," Loki said once Thor took a seat on the spot the prick was seconds earlier. "Will you ever let me make a living in peace?" He tried to look like he was angry, but Thor could tell he was, in fact, intimidated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________(Thor would rather Loki mad at him because, if Loki were to be mad instead of scared, it would have been easier for Thor to deal with, for it was the Loki Thor knew. This Loki - who looked so delicate and fragile like a breeze of wind could knock him over - was the Loki Thor did not know, and so there was no way for Thor to pinpoint which way was best to approach. Thor feared he would make a wrong move and break Loki down completely. In other words; both brothers were struggling and they weren't doing well)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You're coming with me." Thor spoke after thoroughly calculating his words. "We're leaving tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Loki looked taken aback, then he said, "I'm not going anywhere with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You heard me, Thor. I wish you luck, but I'm staying here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"The hell you're taking about?!" Thor felt anger building up, and that was just what worried him; he was aware of his own short temper, his lack of self-control. He knew things would only get worse, should he were to let the emotions get the best of him, but it wasn't like he could contain himself. "I don't understand, Loki. Do you want to live a life like this?!"  
Mistake, Thor thought bitterly when he saw the look on his brother's face after the words left his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Loki blinked and then something twisted in his eyes. He shook his head slowly, voice just above a whisper, "You don't know what I've been through. You don't get to judge."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm not judging you. I'm helping you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Help?" Now Loki was laughing. Something about it made Thor's skin crawl. "You've helped enough."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You're not making any sense," Thor, decided he had had enough, reached for Loki's arm, but Loki shielded away in time. So Thor's grip only made contact with thin air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Don't touch me," hissed the younger brother, voice sharp and poisonous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh," Thor knew he was losing it, knew this was going downhill, but he couldn't stop himself. "So I can't touch you but those scumbags can? So now you're offering your body to every disgusting old pig except your own brother?" His voice cut short, face turned to the side with a burning sensation after Loki slapped him. It wasn't the littlest pain that caught Thor off guard but the shock on Loki's face. Loki whose eyes now displayed unshed tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Do you truly think so little of me?" His voice cracked. "I was dying on Svartalfhelm when you abandoned me. I was completely defenseless when you took off with the Grandmaster's ship when we were on Sakaar. You never looked back. Once was enough. Twice was enough. I will not let it be the third time you turn your back on me, brother. You cannot just take me in whenever you see most convenient for you, and then leave afterwards when you decide you don't want me anymore. I'm not your fucking pet!" Loki was shouting, hot tears running down his face and he didn't bother wiping them away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Just go, Thor. Go and don't come back." He rose, stomping away without looking back as his brother called his name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Thor wanted to go after, to grab his shoulders and shake some sense into him, to physically force Loki to go with him. Something stopped and he just sat there, numb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Stupid, _hissed the voices inside Loki's head. _Stupid. You're so stupid. What are you doing?! Go back and apologize to Thor now! Beg Thor to take you back. It's your only chance! Do you want to die here alone?! _Loki ignored them all. He wouldn't come crawling back. Couldn't. He knew he was rendered to nothing, stripped out of his magic. Thor had a great responsibility for his people; such responsibility left no rooms for a deadweight that was Loki.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You seem in a hurry, my Prince,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Loki startled, almost jumped when a familiar voice stopped him the moment he emerged from the exit. He turned to look and, "Heimdall?" Of course, Heimdall was here (at least it meant he survived. It was good to know he survived)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You look good," Heimdall said. (Loki knew he looked wrecked - like he hadn't slept in weeks with his bloodshot eyes and exhausted body. He looked like he could drop dead at any minute)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I assume you've talked to your brother." The former Gate Keeper continued when Loki spoke no words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I assume my brother sent for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"The King did no such thing," Heimdall politely denied with a small smile, "He's worried about your safety. We all are."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"With all due respect I don't need anyone looking out for me. I'm not a child," Loki argued, but by saying that with that voice and how pathetic he looked, he never felt more of a child than he did now. That irritated him greatly. Though he tried to rid all emotions of his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Of course not," Heimdall's smile stayed. He gave Loki the look a parent would give to a troubled child who needed love and understanding. "However whether children or grown-ups, it would be wise we watch out for one another. I figure you must've heard of -"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"The boy on the bridge?" Loki cut him off. "How could I not. Everybody's talking about it. Another mutilated body found. Dumped like garbage for all to see."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Loki..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I know what your point is. The killer's still out there looking for a whore, like me, to kill. You and Thor are afraid I'm going to be next."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"We're just trying to help,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"By chaining me with a leash like a dog? Please forgive me, but I've had enough of that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Loki, please..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It was the look on Heimdall's face that made something in Loki's chest ache, that stopped another harsh words from escaping his throat. "I've survived this long," Loki's voice softened, "I will continue to do so."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Your luck could run out one day." Heimdall took a couple steps forwards. Wordlessly he handed something to Loki who, after a breath of hesitation, accepted the offering eventually. It was a... small device. Communication device, he supposed. "Call if you ever find yourself in danger or if you need anything. Just call." Said Heimdall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There was a brief pause of silence, then Loki smiled at him, tired but sincere. "You're a good friend," he said, "Please, take care of my brother for me." With that the broken God turned away and disappeared with his little gift, into the dead of night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Days past by. Loki could not tell why he kept it, but he did; the small device given by an old friend always remained in his pocket. _Just call, _Heimdall had said, and Loki had been in a great battle with his own mind ever since. Part of him wanted to call the only contact list named under _Thor. _The other part wanted to throw it as far away as he could as if it burnt._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Loki kept it - he never called nor did he throw it away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He blinked when his head was getting even more dizzy. He wasn't supposed to be this lightheaded. Loki wasn't much a drinker before it all happened, but his body had inevitably become used to it after the last couple months of his new life - his life had pretty much separated into Before and After; before Sakaar and after Sakaar, after Thor left him there. He blinked again when it wasn't getting better, and looked at the passing buildings as he rode shotgun with the man me met tonight, the man whom offered him surprisingly good paid for a night at his place. And so Loki agreed, and here they were on their way to wherever Loki had no idea. All he knew was that he was paid, given a strange drink in which he drunk it all without asking what it was. And now he wasn't feeling well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He coughed, chest heaving and suddenly, suddenly panic rose when he couldn't breathe. "I - I'm sorry," Loki said (or struggled to speak) to his client, "I need some fresh air. Could you please roll down the window?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The man kept silence. His eyes, hidden behind dark sunglasses, glued to the road as he sped up the engine. And Loki coughed harder, feeling his chest closing in it was almost impossible to breathe air into his burning lungs. His eyes getting teary and his thoughts went to all the bodies found in public by hundreds of curious eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He was next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Without thinking, he swung the door open and jumped out of the moving vehicle. He did not land unharmed; the momentum threw his body like a rag doll into the pavement and down the hill to the woods. His skin torn open by sharp branches and thorns until he came to a stop when his head hit a rock. He felt numb. Nothing but numb. His ears ringing, but even so he still heard the unmistakable sound of tires screeching to a halt, door opened and a man - his kidnapper - swear cursed words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The drug already taken its effect and Loki shouldn't be able to stand. However with the adrenaline pumping through his veins he gritted his teeth and forced himself on his feet, making a run even though it was completely dark and he had no idea where he was or where he was going. He only knew two things; he was being chased and he would die, if he were to get caught. Loki didn't want to die. So he ran without looking back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Pathetic, the voices snarled. _Look at you. Is this Asgard's former king? Running away like a little girl. And you call yourself a warrior. _Hot tear rolling down his cheek. Though it wasn't because he was afraid. Loki was afraid. Yet he was furious. He should be fighting even if it meant getting himself killed. Pathetic. Oh, Loki knew just how much of a coward he was. If his life of late had taught him anything, it was that. All the fight in him was long dead like a stomped out fire.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Suddenly, just before he couldn't take it anymore, Loki remembered Heimdall's words. He pulled the device out and pressed on the only button, sending the signal out even though he had no idea whether or not Thor would be alarmed since it's been almost a week since their last encounter. During the last encounter Thor said he would leave 'tomorrow' and Loki never saw Thor ever since. It would only be rational to assume Thor had already left, for there was no reason for him to stay, and Thor might not even be reached by his dying brother's call. _That's it, he thought, _this is where it ends. _His body would be found maybe days later. Or maybe, like many other whores whose bodies remained missing, he would just be gone. No one to wonder where he was for no one cared. No one to mourn his death for he had always been the unloved one.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________His thoughts were abruptly cut short when he tripped and fell. Not down to the ground. No, he stumbled into the deep, dark river. The cold water pulling him under the second his head broke the surface, leaving him no time to think straight. His body already weakened by the poison flowing in this blood, and he felt himself going paralyzed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Now Loki accepted his inevitable fate; he was dying either by drowning or by the hand of the killer. He was dying and so he saw no point in fighting. Might as well stop torturing himself. Loki stopped struggling and let the water take him away. On the verge of drifting off he thought he saw a pair of blurry hands (it was hard to tell for his vision was half gone) felt those hands pulling him in, and he had no strength left to fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When Loki closed his eyes he didn't expect himself to ever wake up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He slipped in and out of consciousness. He heard noises. Voices. Indistinct conversations echoing in his head. Fingers running softly through his hair before it was gone as momentarily darkness took over, then it came back after a while and it went on and on like this. He didn't know where he was, didn't know what happened, didn't know if he was alive. His eyelids too heavy to open a slit, and his limbs wouldn't obey when he wished to move them. The next wave of pitch black came, it sent him into a deep enough sleep that he didn't wake for the next five hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Loki woke again. This time he actually felt things; his stomach hurt and his head spun too fast he was afraid it was going to crack in two. At least it was better than all the numbness he felt earlier, though. He tried again to sit up. He only made it to his elbow before the gravity brought him back down to the sheet. At least it was a progress. Also, having just clicked in, he was lying on, apparently, a bedsheet in dry clothing which wasn't his own. He tried to clear his mind and recall whatever incident happened to him in the last hours that he might remember; he was drugged. Then he ran. And he almost drowned. There were hands. He was taken in by someone. _Someone. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________His eyes widened and he shot himself up again. This time a hand, pressed firmly against his chest, pushed him back down. Loki made a noise of protest and tried to get away from the kidnapper, the killer. Yet he stopped immediately when he saw it was no murderer. Just a brother. His brother was looking down at him with the look Loki hadn't seen before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"T- Thor..." it took a great amount of effort to get one word out. His voice hoarse and low it was almost unrecognizable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Shh," Thor cut him off, "Don't try to speak. You need to rest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Loki looked around. He was in some sort of a healing quarter. Definitely not in the pit of deepest hell he had been for months. He was, as a matter of fact, on Statesman with Thor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I... I thought you - I thought you left." Loki said more to himself than to Thor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I wouldn't leave you behind," Thor shook his head. "Not anymore."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I - I called,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I came as soon as I could." Loki saw anger in his brother's only eye. "If I could kill that pig again for what he did to you and the others, for what he was planning to do to you, I would."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________To that Loki could only mumble a faint, "Oh," he still felt weak. Pathetic. And even though he highly appreciated Thor rescuing him, he wasn't quite like the idea of being this vulnerable in front of Thor. He felt exposed. Then he sighed when he reminded himself; there was no pride nor dignity left. They were long gone, and so he shouldn't cared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"The healers said you'd be fine." Thor spoke, "The drug's still in your system, but it would wear off in the next couple hours. You just... rest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"And then?" Loki dared to ask. His voice barely a whisper, but Thor heard it anyway. "Then what happens next?" _Will I go back to being a whore? _He wanted to ask, but couldn't bring himself into saying it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Then you stay." Thor said firmly. "I - I hope you'll stay. I could beg you to, if you wanted me to. Just stay, alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Loki looked away. He felt that lump in his throat, the feeling of not being enough gnawing at him. "I'd only hold you down." He said eventually. "I don't have any power, any magic anymore. I wouldn't be able to help you with anything. Why would you want a deadweight -" He stopped when Thor squeezed his shoulder tightly, still not tight enough to hurt, and it was until now Loki realized he was choking on his own sobs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Do you truly think so little of yourself?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Loki pressed his lips together and said nothing. Though he looked at his brother again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"You are my brother. I don't care if you have no power or magic or what was done to you. What happened to you doesn't matter to me, for it does not change who you are. You are still Loki, my brother, and that, that is enough for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Loki gulped. He didn't know he had said it aloud until he heard the words lingering in the air, "Can you still call something so broken your brother?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"You'll always be my little brother." Thor replied with so much confidence in his voice. "Also," he then gave Loki a small smile, "A broken soul can be mended."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Loki laughed a little. He was just exhausted, then he said, "I'm afraid it won't be that easy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Thor's smile stayed. He moved a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind Loki's ear, "At least we can try."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you folks want more of me, I am also available on [Tumblr.](http://bebx.tumblr.com/) Come chat. The inbox is open there.


End file.
